


关于接受方面的学习

by Dagonet1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Biting, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagonet1/pseuds/Dagonet1
Summary: Jason Todd生命里的六次发情期，不情愿的Omega。从最开始，所有的路都通向了他最后想要去的地方。





	关于接受方面的学习

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869287) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 
  * Inspired by [A Study in Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869287) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 
  * Inspired by [A Study in Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869287) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 
  * Inspired by [A Study in Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869287) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 



1.

当Jason第一次进入发情期的时候，他十四岁。

伴随着一阵灼热的发烧的感觉和腹部的痉挛，他醒了过来。这种感受是如此的令人不舒服以至于他觉得自己真地，真地病得很严重（可能是昨晚撞见Ivy的缘故），除了当他尝试着把大腿拉到胸口前的时候，性奋的火花从两腿间反弹到他脊椎上，他可以感觉到它们之间的光滑让他的拳击裤粘在了皮肤上。

“操，”Jason说着，一边颤抖一边咬着手背。“操操操……”

当把他的脑袋藏在枕头下面，并尝试着赶走现实不管用的时候，Jason最终命令他自己坐起来，把腿晃到床边，努力想要站起来。那正处于冬季中，通常来说离开他舒适的毯子的包裹会让他颤抖，但今天，他并没有感到寒冷，他觉得在用皮肤在持续不断地烹调着。汗水让他的头发不愉快地粘在他前额，然后他伸手把头发弄松。

他需要什么东西，他需要……Jason抱怨了一声。他不是一个小宝宝，他可以自己处理这件事。这可能甚至不是那个，这可能是昨晚Ivy孢子的某些推迟了的功效。

一个冷水澡，他需要一个冷水澡。Jason不自在地从床上爬起来，忍住想爬回被窝的冲动，朝门口走过去。他首先只是打开了门，用了一会功夫偷看着外面，确保在他离开房间前没有其他人在走廊上。如果他的房间和Bruce的一样有独立卫浴，这件事会简单得多。

幸运的是，Jason向外疯狂地猛冲过走廊没有被其他任何人注意到。考虑到这个时间，Alfred很可能在楼下的厨房里准备他们通常迟到的早餐，Bruce可能在任何一个地方，从床上，到洞穴里，甚至是Wayne企业的办公室。当Jason在巡逻之外谈论当天的计划的时候，确切的来说他没有特别注意。

一旦他脱下衣服，冰冷的水会让他倒抽一口气，他会冲着他脏了的短裤做个鬼脸，然后把它们扔进洗衣篮。Jason忍耐着，一直在里面呆着，直到他皮肤里的火逐渐消失淡去。当他最终结束淋浴并把自己裹进一条毛巾里的时候，他的牙齿在打战。Jason用最快的速度擦了擦他过于敏感的身体，然后他又穿上睡裤和睡衣。他决定之后要从他的衣柜里拿一些干净的内衣。

现在，他转身向厨房走去。Alfred在那里，Alfred是安全的，Jason知道他什么都可以信任Alfred。他只需要找到他，解释一下，老管家就会会像往常一样照料一切。

这听起来足够简单容易，但下楼的路程比他记得的要长，他离他的房间越远，舒服床铺对于他的诱惑就越糟。下楼走到一半的时候他抽筋了，不得不停下来，用手臂环抱住他的腰部，咬紧牙关对抗不舒服的感觉，然后坚定的往前走。事后来看，Jason意识到如果他在楼上呆的时间足够久，Alfred会最终来找他。这个想法让他脸红，并且开始诅咒他自己的愚蠢。

好吧，他几乎已经走完了大多数的路程，他现在还是继续走吧。

“Alfred？”当他说话的时候嗓音沙哑，因为他腹部的火已经卷土重来，这很尴尬。当Jason走路的时候，他试着把双腿并拢，计划阻止它们之间逐渐增长的湿润，所以它不会明显弄脏他的运动裤。“Alfred，我……”

另一阵痉挛击中了他，Jason被它的力量所绊倒，赤着脚在贴满瓷砖的厨房地板上滑倒。他听任自己摔倒，只是当一只强壮的胳膊抓住他，并把他举到某个人的胸膛上的时候感到了惊讶。

“哇哦，放松，小……”那个声音在一瞬间变得非常熟悉，消失了。Jason惊恐地意识到今天早上他和Alfred不是独自在庄园里。“呃……”

当他抬头看着Dick·Grayson那张懒散的脸的时候，一股热乎乎的咸焦糖香味扑鼻而来，美味可口，令人垂涎欲滴。在那一刻，他是Jason这辈子闻到过的最好闻的东西。这个想法驱使着他尝试着把自己压得离那具正抱着他的肌肉发达的身体更近，恰巧在这种时候，他的思维依旧对于他这样遇到他所谓的大哥哥的耻辱退缩。

对于现在的Jason来说，他闻起来并没有那么亲切。当Jason紧紧抓住他不放的时候，声音沙哑，“Dick……”

他的名字似乎把Dick吓得开始行动，因为他突然把Jason向后推了推，并把他举到一臂之远的地方。上帝啊，Jason的确因为失去控制而低声啜泣着。“Jay，我……”当较为年长的青年转了头冲着走廊叫喊的时候，听起来非常压抑，“Alfred！”

他之前怎么会从来都没有注意到Dick的味道闻起来这么好？或者他的臂弯里有多少力量？甚至Dick的眼睛有多蓝。突然Jason发现自己在想夜翼制服，突然间，那个设计看起来不再那么的好笑，不是因为它从前面打开、露出了Dick的胸口的方式，在某种程度上，这不禁吸引了他的目光。操，他心不在焉地想，一边琢磨着当他把手滑过Dick金色的皮肤，或者甚至用嘴唇碰一下会是什么感觉。

更好的是，他想着Dick抚摸着他，想着如果Dick的手像刚才那样紧紧抱着他，如果Dick的手沿着他的身体移动去驱除着他的欲望，会是什么感觉。他确定的知道，如果刚刚Dick抚摸了他，一切都会更好受。Jason声音沙哑地吞咽了一下，他的嘴里满是唾液。他下意识地向后仰头，露出喉咙——

“到底是什么——我的天啊！”Jason有气无力地呜咽了一声，但强壮的胳膊完全把他从Dick身边拉开，然后他的头被强制扭了过去，脸被压在Alfred熨烫的无可挑剔的衬衫上。家族共有的茶叶和柠檬的香味在这个距离足以盖过Dick身上的Alpha香味。“Jason少爷！”

“我发誓我不知道，Alfred！我只是刚刚正在吃东西，然后他从门里进来了。”他听到Dick一边编造借口一边向后退，脚在厨房的地板瓷砖上打滑。“你知道我……我永远不会……”

“当然，Richard少爷。但或许你应该……”

“是的，我要，呃，离开了。”Jason认为他一定制造了某种噪音，因为在Dick说完之后，他很明显地听见了Alfred好几次让他安静下来。然后Beta管家坚定地把他拽出厨房，往楼梯方向走去。

当他们爬到半路的时候，Jason又在冒汗了，当他靠近Alfred的时候他又忍住了一声呜咽。他离Dick越远，头脑就越清晰，他对此的感受就越糟糕。

“我很抱歉，”他说，声音在他自己听起来又小又可怜。

“没关系的，年轻的先生。”

“不，这不是……”Jason痛苦地摇了摇头。“我……我不是故意的……我不知道Dick是……”

“他今天早上很意外地出现，使用了蝙蝠洞里的电脑，然后决定留下来吃早餐。”Alfred和蔼地解释。如果他介意Jason的坚持，他也没有表现出来。“一场不幸的偶遇。”

这当然是，Jason麻木地想着。他对这场遭遇胸膛里依旧有种颓丧的感觉。“我陷入麻烦了吗？”

“现在你到底为什么会这么想？”

“因为……我不知道，我——和Dick，然后……我今晚将不能参加夜巡了。”

他们走到了楼梯口，Alfred跟上了脚步，像往常一样镇定自若地把Jason领到他的房间里。“这两件事情都发生了，因为有些事情超出了你的控制，并且后者是一个我们完全准备好了的不测事件。当Bruce老爷接纳你并允许你成为罗宾时，他对你的身份还是很清楚的。”

当他们回到他的房间时，Jason脸红了，Alfred引导他坐在他的床上。Jason伸出手去拉并把毯子围着他的膝盖快速盖好，坐下让有些事情更加明显。“我知道……我只是……”他向下看，脸色羞愧。

当他在哥谭市的街道上的时候，人们普遍认为成为Omega是毫无疑问最糟糕的事情。几乎可以肯定的是，一旦你到了青春期，你就会成为受害者；或者也许在你遇到错误的人之前。Jason，通过隐藏自己身份和装出一副强硬的样子，很幸运地躲避了大多数这种关注，直到蝙蝠侠出现，给他提供了一种更好的生活。但他依旧能理解在罪犯巷（他的母亲）里发生在其他Omega身上的事情，摆脱了他成长过程中的制约——Omega意味着虚弱，意味着除了一件事之外毫无用处——说起来比做起来轻松。部分的他奇迹般的希望他自己从未受过这种发情期的侮辱。

Alfred啧了一声，好像能读到他的想法。他出乎意料地用手指穿过Jason的头发，以此表示对他的喜爱。“一切都会好的，年轻的先生。我知道这现在不舒服，但一旦你的发情期结束，我保证一切都会回归正常。”

直到下一个，Jason想着，他点点头，往毯子里缩了缩。Alfred从未食言过。“Bruce……”

“我会通知他，别担心。”Alfred将手下移，拍了拍Jason的肩膀，然后完全离开他的头发。“现在，尝试休息。我会再给你拿一些毯子和枕头，马上就去。这是在我确认一顿热气腾腾的早餐和一个热水澡会帮助你感觉好些之后。不是凉水澡。”他的目光是那样的会意，让人足够安慰。

“呃，是的。”Jason脸红了，尽管他不能分辨这是由于他的发情期还是被抓住的尴尬。当他看着Alfred走出门去，并关上了身后的门时，他把毯子围着自己拉紧。

“当然……”

他没有躺下，心想着如果Alfred将很快进来胡乱摆弄床具，这一切就没有意义了。相反，Jason尝试着让他的注意力不去集中在经过身体的奇异感觉；他很明显没有想到，他的皮肤对于自己周围织物多么敏感，或者是他两腿之间滑溜溜的东西是如何稳定地浸透他的运动裤的。他绝对不会让他的想法以任何形式回到Dick·Grayson身上。

他确实应该再拿一条拳击短裤，只不过这意味着他的身上会粘着更多的湿的布料。

突然Jason想哭，用力咬着他的嘴唇试着平复这种欲望。他不想要这个，他从不想要这个。如果他是别的任何的什么，事情会简单得多。

“Jason？”听到轻轻的敲门声，他开始把毯子围着自己裹紧。

一阵恐惧击中了他，当他的父亲穿着黑色的商务装进入了他的房间，这一直持续到他闻到Bruce的气味，发现这对他们关系的解读没有任何改变。不像Dick——他的气味呼啸而过，立刻变成一种黑暗的、令人兴奋的味道——Bruce的气味是一如既往的，令人欣慰的父亲般的味道。直到那个男人亲自出现之前，Jason才意识到自己的担心：它可能会发生变化。

他长出了一口气，但Jason依旧控制不住的抽噎并企图往毯子里缩得更深。或许如果他在里面钻的足够深，他可以完全消失。

“我没事。”他回答道，小心翼翼地不去看Bruce。

当Bruce坐在他旁边的时候床下沉了。“你确定吗？Alfred告诉我——在今天离开之前我想看看你。”

“我没事。”Jason几乎突然失去自控力。他试着决心让Bruce明白这对他来说多么耻辱，他不想让任何人看见他这幅模样，更不用说这个人或多或少已经成为了他的父亲。“我很抱歉一会我将不能和你一起去夜巡，可以吗？我知道我让你失望了，但我没有要求这个发生。”

Jason没有向上看，但他听到Bruce这些话时候急促的呼吸，几秒钟之后一条肌肉发达的胳膊挂在他肩膀上，把他拉近。那是一个拥抱，他意识到Bruce在拥抱他。这是个如此稀奇的举动以致于Jason一时半会没能真正处理它，当他做到的时候，他几乎把脑袋倒向了Bruce那一边，把头靠在年长男人的胸膛上。

“不，Jason，不。你没有让我失望。”他的声音深沉且令人欣慰，“对于你这个年龄的Omega来说这很正常，你没必要为此感到抱歉。”

“如果你需要我怎么办？如果你陷入了麻烦怎么办？”他把脸抬起来，向上看着Bruce。“我应该是你的伙伴！如果不能在那帮助你，我又有什么用处呢？！”

他本不想让自己的不安感流露出来，但事情最终还是发生了，从对于生命飞逝的不变的恐惧开始。如果他不能胜任Bruce给他的角色，他可以和所有的家人和在这里找到的安慰告别。这个主意更糟糕的是，没有他Bruce可能以一种如果Jason和他在一起会被完全避免的方式受伤，甚至死亡。

Bruce紧紧握了一会他的肩膀，“Jay……我会没事的。没有罗宾，蝙蝠侠可以独自过一两个晚上。我之前这么做过。”

一直到他有罗宾之前，一直到他有Jason之前，或者是当Jason受了伤或者是其他原因退出行动的时候。提醒的人并没有让他感觉好些。“但我……”他的嘴巴向下扭了扭。“我希望我不是一个Omega。”

“你的身份不会让其他人比你更有能力，Jason。外面有很多的Omega英雄，他们和任何的Alpha和Beta英雄一样强壮。”Bruce向他确保，语气坚定、冷静地像一个信徒。“我选了你当罗宾，Jason，没有什么能改变它。”

“什么都没有？”

“什么都没有。”Bruce坚定的说。“相信我，孩子。你会在知道之前就回到我身边。”他从自己的那个角度又给了Jason一个拥抱，他手臂里那种被压抑的力量让Jason感觉就像和Bruce的咖啡和波本的香味一样安全。当他第一次来到庄园的时候，他曾经趁Bruce不在家偷偷溜进他的房间，这样他就可以躺在Bruce的床上，沉浸在那令人舒适的气味里。

Jason吞咽了一下，低头看了看，强迫他自己点点头，然后把脑袋埋在Bruce身边。一会之后他感觉到手指穿过他的头发，抚摸帮他更好的冷静下来了。如果Bruce感觉到了现在情况的尴尬，但他并没有表现出来。他只是让Jason保留着这一刻的软弱，让他抽噎，卷缩成一团，同时两个人一起等着Alfred回来。

从逻辑上来说，他知道Bruce是正确的，他需要相信自己。他从没让Jason失望过。所以如果他说这是可以的，他之后还能做罗宾，Jason相信他。他确实信。

这是一个令人欣慰的想法，并且Jason会在接下来几天一直秉持着。没有什么比做罗宾更加重要，没有什么比那个名字给他带来的魔力更能不让他痛苦。

2.

他十七岁了，离拉萨路池的浸泡还有几个星期。从哥谭市差点把Bruce炸飞的爆炸里。

死而复生的记忆在Jason的脑海里依旧非常清晰，同时他对没能为他自己报仇的事情感到时而愤怒时而悲伤。然后，更重要的是，他的身体进入了发情期，增加了背叛。

当这件事发生的时候，他并不是一个人呆着。他瘫倒到地板上，面前放着他的照片和剪报。Timothy·Drake的脸看起来似乎是在嘲笑他;人人都说那个男孩是个Beta，不用处理Jason任何的生理缺陷，这只让Jason更加厌恶他。当Talia触碰他的时候，她落在他肩膀上的手指就像是火把。她的气味，姜和肉桂强烈的结合，在他的鼻子里燃烧地很厉害。

“Jason，”她听起来还很好地处于控制中，即使他觉得自己又要崩溃了。“我没有想到这会开始的这么早，我应该给你做更好的安排。”

他对此苦笑。“没关系，上天恨我，对吗？”当他颤抖的时候，Jason把他的胳膊绕着自己抱起来，努力不向后靠在她身上。他想知道是不是那个池子在工作，加速了事情。“让我一个人呆着，我会控制好的。”

Talia犀利的目光没有动摇。“当你自己不相信自己的时候，你希望我相信你？”

“我对此坚信。我之前又不是没经历过这种事。”

Jason听到了她的叹息，她的手指抓紧。这个姿势让他的心出乎意料地跳了一下。对此他恨自己。“Jason，你不用这么做。”

“不需要吗？我还有什么选择？我他妈的……”他愤怒的哼了一声，咬住了他的嘴唇。手指紧紧的抓着他的胳膊肘。随着时间流逝，他越来越难以在她在的情况下清晰思考。“Talia，拜托了。”

Jason打算要求她离开，但话一出口，他突然就不那么肯定了。如果她离开了，他会让自己服从于更多天的孤独和痛苦之中，被他自己的身体和他认为爱他的家人抛弃。他们甚至没有关心足够过要为他复仇，或者等待，直到他们用一个更新的、更闪亮的模型取代他。

他再也得不到那种安慰了。他再也不会有Alfred用干净的毯子，热茶和家常菜舒缓他的不适了，或者是当Bruce进来检查Jason的时候，感觉到他的手梳理着他的头发的安慰，父亲的气息在短时间内帮助他平复皮肤上灼热的瘙痒。对他来说没有了，都没有了，被Bruce自己的不作为带走了。

只要小丑还继续活着呼吸着，Jason就永远回不了家。

当Talia的手捧起他的脸，一个热情的声音从他的嘴里冒了出来，他认为他看见了她眼里映射着的自己的孤独。他知道她爱Bruce，尽管有身份和意识形态的冲突。当她的大拇指掠过他唇角的时候，那种想法在他的胃里不舒服地凝固了。

“Jason，告诉我，”上帝啊，她离得太近了，“如果你希望我会离开。或者我可以留下来帮助你，这是你的选择。”

欲望涌上他的心头，他的嘴唇对着她的触摸张开。Jason没有办法漏掉她“帮助”的含义。Alpha和Omega在热恋之外配对，帮助对方度过发情期并没有那么罕见，就像一种“有利益的朋友”的安排，但他之前从未这么做过。他太年轻了，Bruce绝不会允许这个的，就像他在十六岁之前禁止Jason使用抑制剂一样。还有……还有……

操他的Bruce，他突然略微带着绿色的恶意想到，操他的还有他那紧张的道德。这对Jason之前有什么好处吗？他死了，而杀他的人还依旧活着、依旧呼吸着、依旧继续着杀戮。操他的。他不想再独自承受这个了。

“你之后会给我抑制剂吗？”Jason问她，当他靠在Talia令人兴奋的紧握的手掌上的时候，他的皮肤灼烧着。从这以后他不会再被他的生理所折磨，他发誓。

“是的。”Talia的回答有些不赞成，并不是因为他的要求，而是他提出来的时间不太对。“你没有必要和我讨价还价，Jason，我已经答应了要帮助你。”

Jason闭着眼睛听了这番训斥，这是他唯一一次屈服于顺从的行为，吞咽了一下然后点点头。为什么他妈的不呢。“好吧。好的，好的。”

过了一会，她的嘴唇贴上了他的。Talia的嘴唇和他期待的一样，柔软且专横。她的气息充满了他的鼻子，不可逃避的强壮且Alpha。当他的手落在她肩膀上，抓紧她衬衫上的丝质织物的时候，他又变得敏锐起来。

“别担心，Jason。”当亲吻结束的时候她在他唇边轻声说着。当他舔自己的嘴唇的时候，他能尝到她的口红印在他舌头上的味道。“我会照顾好你的。”

Jason吞咽了一下，让她带领他去了床上。

*

几小时，几天之后他躺在Talia旁边。她温暖的皮肤靠着他的，她的手指环绕着他的屁股。他觉得……空虚。

这很好，非常好。从身体上来讲，不论如何，这不是问题所在。但现在发情期已经过去了，他的身体已经冷静了下来，这让他的想法变得清晰起来。及时回想起来刚刚她在他身上，在他身体里是什么样子，也不会让他变得更好。瘙痒需要被挠，这就是全部了。现在他只有一种冲动，在它醒来之后洗一个长长的热水澡。

Jason扭了头，在床上看向另一边的墙，那边挂着他的剪报和新罗宾的照片。不知怎么的，神奇男孩的目光比以前更有谴责性了。

愤怒激增，但他让他的动作保持缓慢，不想吵醒Talia，以免有极小的机会她真正睡着了。他小心翼翼地从床垫下面抽出一把刀，用手指在上面戳了戳，然后让刀片在空中飞过，“砰”的一声扎进了一张照片中蝙蝠的阴影里。

这不重要，他告诉自己。今天之后他会有抑制剂，他再也不用担心这件事了，让他身体的阶段命令他的生活的情况已经结束了。

还有更重要的事情要去考虑。

3.

他十八岁，然后十九岁，没有发情，Jason对此毫无怨言。

用这种方式他能更轻松的成为他想成为的人，容易地让他在Alpha和Beta的香水中闻到他自己的气味，或者完全中和自己的气味，让周围的人猜来猜去。没有人知道红头罩是什么或者是谁，不是当Jason长得又高又壮到一定程度，如果别人知道了他的真实身份，会管他叫"具有男性特征的人"。当然，如果有任何人胆敢这么做的话，他就把肇事者的牙齿打落，但问题是他没必要这么做，因为没人会知道。

当他找到他们的时候，他依旧会把骚扰其他Omega的人的牙齿打落，因为有些事情一直让他很生气。皮条客和虐待他人的Alpha在红头罩的辖区内持续不了多久。

但他的计划没有每三个月就停止并重新开始一次，不用担心他开始的工作会被不合时宜的繁殖需求打断，因为Jason不是他身份的奴隶。他是他自己，并且他很自由，准备好了要去做他需要做的事情。

他用自己的方式，正确的方式清扫着这座城市。没有任何事，任何人能阻止他。

4.

“哇哦，看起来不是那么火辣嘛，杰鸟。”

他二十一岁，缓慢地从一串不幸的腿上、胸口和肩膀上的枪伤中恢复过来。当感染发生的时候，止疼药和抗生素是被强力推荐的（他讨厌在下水道作战），并且因为他的运气总是这么糟糕，说明上说这些药不能和抑制剂同时服用。

如果他现在不是在史上最令人烦恼但勤勉的护士的照顾下，他可能会忽视那条警告。

“我是认真的，你又热起来了。”当Roy把手背贴在Jason前额的时候，他皱着眉头，忽视了Jason手掌轻轻拍打着他的手腕。“实际上，你的味道很大。”

“你刚刚说了我看起来不辣。”Jason阴沉地指出。他试图再次把Roy推走。“别胡闹了。我没事。”

和其他任何事相比Jason更要讨厌卧床不起，只能感谢上帝的存在，Roy的技术技能为他们修好了可能是世界上最有效的空调。如果他必须在被岛上永恒的温和的气候折磨的时候应对病痛和无法移动，他可能已经走在前面并把自己埋回地里。不管怎么说，那里面有尘土和虫子，可能会更凉快一些。

“Jason，我觉得你要进入发情期了。”

“滚蛋。”

Roy翻了个白眼。“伙计，别这么混蛋。我正在尝试着帮助你。”他用手指抚摸着Jason的脑袋，把汗津津的卷发从他脸上拂开。“自从你几周之前戒掉抑制剂之后，这很可能是虚弱的一次。”

“自从你让我戒掉抑制剂。”Jason埋怨道。

“然而我不觉得你的身体有足够的力气去全力以赴。”他最好的朋友继续不赞成地向下看着他。Jason英雄般地对抗着告诉他让他再次滚蛋的冲动，只是很勉强。“不管怎么样，你做这些事有多久了？”

Roy很可能是正确的，尽管Jason诚实地分辨不出感染遗留的发烧和他身体试图生育之间的区别。他全身上下糟糕的感觉太清晰了，以至于他甚至连微弱的淫荡感都没有。“呃，四年，我想？”

“连续四年？”Roy怀疑地问道。

上帝啊，Jason现在不需要这个。他从床上伸出他那只健康的手臂，在他的梳妆台上摸索着他的手机，寻找一些可以让他分散注意力的东西。他甚至看了一眼那上关于这场谈话里关于谁操了谁的糟糕的名人报道。“是的。怎么了？”

“你知道他们每两年让你至少戒除六个月，对吧？”

“我不是傻子，Roy。”Jason抱怨着，在看到哥谭的最新报道后做了个鬼脸。巴拉巴拉，蝙蝠侠拯救了这一天。巴拉巴拉，Bruce·Wayne为了值得的原因进行了捐赠。他还期待着什么？他最好再重新玩一遍《糖果粉碎》的等级。“那又怎么样，我不想处理这些破事。我生活里已经有足够多的了。”

“Jaaaay……”

“什么？噢！你刚刚弹我吗？你几岁了？”Roy轻而易举地把身体倾斜出了他报复的范围，因为Jason在现在这个阶段所拥有的全部力量只等同一只刚出生的小猫。当他的手机从指间滑落，从床垫上弹到地板上的时候，他诅咒着。

“比你老，所以你知道，你应该听从长者的智慧。”他注视着Roy弯下腰去给他捡回来。“拜托，发情期又不都是坏的。我生命中最好的性爱就是发情期里的性爱。”

“我一生中最棒的性爱还没有出现。”哇哦，这变得比Jason打算的要诚实多了。痛苦，精疲力尽和一些非常好的药物是对于他个人保密条例一个致命的结合。

当他站直身子的时候，Roy的嘴巴扭了扭，那是他对Jason刚刚喋喋不休讲出的未经处理的真相的唯一答复。上帝保佑他，他的确足够了解Jason，当某个特定目标是等待被引爆的炸弹的时候。其他人可能不小心地继续要求着更多细节，但Roy只是继续试着表明他的观点。

是的，毕竟Jason决定他可以为他的腰带赢得“最好的朋友”的徽章。

“你这是在告诉我，当我上个月进入发情期的时候，你加入了我和Kori，那不是你一生中最棒的性爱吗？”

好吧，事实上……Jason现在感觉无可否认地糟糕。他全身上下都在疼，并且当止疼药失效的时候，他感觉仿佛有人在他的大脑里用指甲在挠一块黑板。但一想到那几天里，当他和Kori操了一个绝望的、愚蠢的、缺乏自信的Roy，这依旧能够让他的阴茎抽搐。

在Roy会意的注视下，他脸红了，半心半意地露出牙齿。“就在上面。但那是你在发情期里，不是我。”

“如果你想让我们这么做的话，你认为我们不会以同样的方式照顾你吗，杰鸟？”

Jason病得太厉害，以至于不能继续这场谈话，也不能再有那种由这个问题引发出来的幻想。“上帝啊，Roy，我不……”

“很明显不是这一次。”Roy向他确定，温柔地用手指再度抚上Jason的前额。“即使你并非全身是洞。”当Roy窃笑的时候，Jason翻了个白眼，然后又变严肃了。他从不明白他怎么能这么轻易地在模式之间切换。“在未取得他人事先同意之前，发情期内不能与他人发生关系。“在未取得他人先前同意，发情期内不得与他人发生性关系。”

Jason发现他自己突然又想到了Talia；她的手指在他肩膀上如何成为火把，当她询问他是否需要她的帮助时，她充满他鼻腔的味道是何等辛辣。

他记得在他们完事之后他感受到了什么样的后悔。

“是的，不，我知道了。”Jason用胳膊上的布料挡住脸，一阵和感染无关的恶心袭来。“只是……现在别再谈性了。操。”

“好的。”Roy的嗓音比以前要柔和，Jason很欣慰他看不到他的脸，过于害怕如果他这么做，老Omega会看穿他。发情期总会让Jason感觉到很不舒服地脆弱和开放——这是Jason欣然接受没有它的生活的原因之一——这甚至比伴随着那种寄居在骨头里的疾病还要糟糕。“我是认真的，Jay，你应该考虑当你服用完抗生素之后戒掉一段时间的抑制剂。给你身体一个再次平等的机会。”

“拜托了，Roy，”他的声音一点也不嘶哑。“不是现在。”永远都不。

有人叹了口气，然后他感觉他的床向他好的一边沉了下去，Roy爬了上来。“你在……”

“嘿，我现在可能不能躺下来和你一起上床，杰鸟，但我依旧能提供我专业的拥抱服务。”

Jason轻哼了一声，当他感觉到Roy依偎着他那边，弓箭手把一条肌肉发达的胳膊搭在他肚子上，把他的脑袋枕在Jason没有受伤的肩膀上。尽管他不想承认，但接触的确让他好受了一点，或者至少他太累而不想对此再争论什么。

“你不必跟我呆在一起，你知道的。我一个人挺好的。”Jason对此有大量经验。“你应该去和Kori还有你的孩子待着。我们两个在这里无聊又痛苦是没有意义的。”Roy不经常把Lian带出来到岛上，因为他错过和母亲在一起的时间，这让Jason感觉更内疚一些。

“喏，你别想这么轻易地摆脱我，杰鸟。”当他的手指开始在Jason肚子上画一些小圈圈的时候，Roy靠着他的肩膀微笑。“此外，Kori正在带着Lian给你画‘康复’图，在他们完成之前我不被允许去看他们。”

“你在逗我吗？”

“嗯，不，她爱她的头罩叔叔。”

他现在的生活怎么样？一年以前的Jason绝对不可能来这。那个Jason在他自己这么虚弱的时候，几乎连一根手指都抬不起来、更别说枪了，不会信任任何人在他旁边，用很好的止痛药给他麻醉到腮。现在他有朋友，对上帝诚实，真正的、真实的朋友，他们该死的在乎他的健康。他甚至有一个叫他“叔叔”的小女孩，并且在每次他们一起看卡通的时候喜欢蜷缩在他腿上。

他正变得柔软，对此没有其他解释。

“好吧。”Jason假装抱怨，让他的眼睛快速地、悄悄地闭上了。这感觉像是最新计量的药物在响应职责的召唤。“只是别在我身上流口水了。”

“我不流口水。”

“Kori和一些在洗衣店的枕头会乐于和你争论这个的。”他回答道，或者是尝试回答。Jason在最后可能少说了几个词，这很难说。

“有点含糊不清啊，冠军。”Roy窃笑，Jason感觉他向下弯腰，在他脸颊上落下草率一吻。“晚安，杰鸟。做一个不性感的梦。”

“闭嘴，Roy。”

5.

他二十二岁，Dick-

Dick死了。

因为命运讽刺的扭曲，他不能去参加葬礼，就和Dick不能去参加他的的理由一样。他甚至直到几周之后才发现，而那他妈的搞砸了。邪恶的正义联盟，邪恶的Bruce和他都错过了。Dick死了。

作为死亡罗宾俱乐部的建立者，对于去年加入两个成员的感觉没那么好。Jason甚至不能给他自己他们回来的可能性的希望，奇迹并不是就那么发生的，不管Bruce相信什么。他自己的复活是一场侥幸，依旧是一个无法解释的宇宙的转折，这段记忆持续不断地足够吓坏了他，让他不想再在其他任何人身上重演。

比起Jason做过的为了重返生者的世界的事情，Dick和Damian保持着死亡的状态会更好。

至少，他这么告诉他自己，希望这会让他感觉好受一些。

“你依旧他妈的是个混蛋。”Jason对着坟墓说。他很感激Bruce没有把Dick埋在他那块始终立着的的墓碑旁，因为他在大多数的日子里还在十分努力的忘掉它的存在。“这种破事不应该发生在你身上，黄金男孩。你本应该是我们中最好的，只有像我这样的混球才应该死，你知道吗？”

他用手指用力的拽着头发，对抗着想要拿出一支烟的欲望。Dick从不喜欢他抽烟，甚至在Jason告诉他他真正地、原则上地不喜欢他的理由之前，他还没有混账到在Dick的坟前点亮。

Jason思考了他能说的其他的所有的事情，或者现在应该说的事情；对一段从来没有真正消失的青少年时期恋情的忏悔。道歉挂在他嘴边，对一个死人说可能比对一个活人说更容易。他甚至可以告诉Dick这些年自己有多想他，在自己主动离开家庭的期间，真的很思念他。

最后，他只是简单地摇了摇头，用靴子在草地上蹭了蹭，转身离开了。在Alfred或者Bruce在这里找到他之前，他最好离开。

此外，他把它剪的足够近了。

从墓地到他的安全屋的路程用了Jason二十分钟的时间开车。差不多有二十分钟，太长了。Jason把他的车锁在楼下的车库里，跑上了楼，带着多年不必要担心的绝望向楼上的安全地带跑去。

这可能是他最终后悔听从了Roy意见的一天，即使他以前没有。他说话算数，Roy和Kori不仅向Jason展示了当你身边有信任的人，用耐心和理解缓和你根深蒂固的恐惧的时候，一个共享的发情期有多么的不可思议。他爱他们，他真的爱，这就是为什么独自一人度过这场发情期会更加糟糕。

这当然是他自己的错，他自己迫不及待地要去看Dick的坟墓。天啊，他甚至可以让Roy或者Kori跟来，他们会很快跟着他来，但他知道这是需要他自己一个人完成的。或许是自我惩罚。他的确不想对此想太多。

当他达到他的床的时候，Jason等不及要脱掉他的衣服。这里不用担心其他人看到或者偷听到他，因为他拥有整栋建筑。这里没有其他的居住者。警报都已经准备好，就在他重重地躺在床垫上之前，Jason关上了灯，让屋子里陷入了黑暗之中，只有外面哥谭市的灯光能帮他看清。

他让它建立了一会，闭着眼睛，缓慢且稳定地呼吸，直到他腿间已经潮湿且坚硬，然后他把他的手伸了下去。一些Roy介绍给他的玩具在他的包里，包括一个结绳震动器，但他想从简单的开始，把大家伙留在后面，当对于连接的绝望开始够到他的时候。

Jason用他的手指轻刷自己阴茎头部，眼睛依旧闭着。他试图想象他的触摸不是他自己的，是Kori和Roy在床上陪着他，他们温暖的手指抚过他的长度。他不需要润滑油，他自己的身体已经产生了不少。

他把自己的手指伸向两腿中更深的地方，手指上沾满了润滑的东西，一进去就开始逗弄。Roy会喜欢取笑他，喜欢在Jason把舌头或者手指伸进去之前把他弄醒，这段记忆让Jason的呼吸卡在嗓子里。他试图想象Kori在同时亲吻着他，当她把舌头操进他嘴里时，她结实的下巴在动。她会把他们的胸膛挤在一起，她的胸部是一个柔软的、沉重的重量，他会把它们捧在手里，然后挤压……

“操……”他嘟囔着，弯下腰来抚摸他自己。后悔没有让他们跟着来在他的胸腔里燃起一把火，Jason不耐烦地把手指插进自己身体里，几乎等不及从两根变成三根。由于他发情期的开始，他已经足够松了。“操，操……”

Jason把他的屁股靠着他的手指摇晃着，在寻找他自己的敏感点的时候把手指卷了起来。他另一只手环住了自己的阴茎，他把自己的脑袋靠在枕头上。“拜托……拜托……”

自从他成为了一个青少年，他不认为他会这样手淫，直到他死前，当他的幻想里充满了-

Jason一开始没有想到，他的想法多么轻易地从红发绿眼，变成了其他别的什么，变成了其他别的人。他咬住嘴唇，力道之大足够出了淤血，喘息着，大声喊了出来。蓝色眼睛，深色头发，他一直想用手抚摸的瘦削结实的身体，还有那种咸焦糖的味道……

“Dick。”他嘟囔着，恨着自己，当他把手指运作地更快更深的时候。“操，Dick……”上帝啊，这是错误的，现在这么做的确是错误的，但他停不下来。他想象的在他上面的Dick的幻象和他以往一样有力，更糟的是，他意识到，他曾经有过的任何实现梦想的微小机会都永远消失了。

Dick抚摸着他，Dick亲吻着他，他的牙齿咬着Jason脖子上的皮肤，他的阴茎深深的操了进去。“上帝啊……”他上下扭动着臀部，把手指以一个更快的节奏插入他自己的身体。“Dick…Dick，操！”

他达到了高潮，射在了他的手上和肚子上。温热潮湿的滑腻腻的液体从他的大腿上喷涌而下，然后Jason翻了个身，用高潮的力量颤抖着。

“上帝啊，”他悄声对自己说着，把脸对着枕头。“我好混乱。”

当他发现新闻的时候，Jason没有哭，他甚至没有对着墓碑哭，但他现在哭了。一个人蜷缩在太大的床上，发情期和性高潮之后的内啡肽在他的血管里流淌，思念着在他离世很久之前就断了联系的兄弟Dick·Grayson的气息。

6.

“嘿美人。”Dick的嘴唇碰到了他脖子的一边，Jason放弃了整理枕头，让自己发抖。他的脑袋向后靠，让Dick能更好地接近他。

他二十四岁，事情很好。真的，真的很好。

“那些是花吗？”Jason对着Dick从自己脸前递过来的盛开的鲜艳花朵眨了眨眼，Dick的嘴唇依旧压在他的脖子上。“你真给我买花了。我。你兴奋吗？”

Dick沙哑地笑了，鼻子靠的更近，把花束轻拍在Jason的胸口，直到他屈服并接过花束。“只给你最好的，小翅膀。尤其是今天。”

“你就像那些无能的寻回犬一样。”当Dick从后面用胳膊环住他的腰的时候，Jason翻了个白眼。当他拉伸自己去把花放在梳妆台上的时候，他尝试着掩饰自己的笑容。“我给你发了一条短信，你就摇着尾巴跑了过来。”

“你喜欢这个。”Alpha贴着他的屁股向前摇晃着自己的臀部，牙齿咬着他的皮肤。Dick看起来不想浪费任何时间，这很确定。他说Jason喜欢它也不必定是错的。“打电话给神谕，让她知道我们在接下来几天都不会在名单上。”

“见鬼，你很期待这个，不是吗？”Jason弯下腰去弄松Dick对他的束缚，松垮到可以转身面对他。在骑车去公寓的路上的时候，Dick的头发被风吹乱了（Jason的公寓，因为他对Dick在他家里在最好的时候留下的混乱感到坐立不安，发情期只会让它变得更糟），当他向下看了看Dick的时候，Jason得意地笑了笑。“你甚至看起来像一只生长过度的小狗。”

Dick轻哼一声，伸出手去捧起Jason的脸。“你在告诉我你不是吗？我是说，我记得你当时十四岁，然后那时你来到厨房-”

“操，Dick，别再提起那个。那是我第一次-”Jason一想起这件事就脸红了，用力推着Dick的胸膛。“我会揍你的。”

“只是说说。当我在门口抓住你的时候，你脸红了，那真的很可爱。”他让他们的鼻子撞在一起，最后吻了Jason，嘴唇光滑柔软的出奇。“当然没你现在可爱。”

“听起来像是捕食者的救命之道，迪基鸟。”Jason颤抖了一下。他的皮肤开始在他布料的束缚下发痒，他的手指在Dick衬衫前揉搓着，把领子拉了下来。

Dick看起来闻到——或者感觉到——它了。当他再度亲吻Jason的时候，一只手下滑抓住了Jason的腰，安慰地用拇指在他手背揉搓。他的嘴坚硬不屈，当他把舌头轻轻拂到Omega的嘴唇上，哄骗它们打开。直到他的日子结束，Jason都会否认发出呜咽声，否认当Dick的舌头操进他的嘴里，那种感觉好到让人难以忍受。

走了一步，让他们来到了Jason十分小心地按照他的喜好安排的床边，另一个人让他们四肢纠缠着地摔在上面。一些枕头掉到了地板上，他不能让自己去关心。筑巢只是Roy教给他之后养成的一种习惯。

现在有更重要的事情要思考，比如Dick在这里的事实，在他床上；他们已经交往了两个月，并且Dick还没有厌烦他，还有醒悟过来，还没有决定和家庭里的害群之马住在一起是一个巨大的错误并且把他的兴趣移到了别处的事实。

“衣服太多了。”当他还能够这么做的时候喘息到。Jason更用力地拽着Dick的衣领，以一个完全达不到他预期的方向。

“我知道，Jay。”Dick在他上面颤抖。他把他的嘴移到了Jason的下巴上，然后舔湿了他的耳后，直接舔过他的气味腺体。“上帝啊，你闻起来真好。我只想把你吃掉。”

“操！Dick，这他妈的是……”当Dick又这么做的时候，他呻吟着。Dick用舌头舔过他敏感的皮肤。“我的老天。”

当他向后退的时候，Dick哼了一声，朝Jason露出一个得意的笑容。“喜欢这个吗，小翅膀？”

“为什么你之前从没做过那个？”Jason逼问。他把Dick衬衫的领子拉得太长，以至于没有织物可能反弹回来的机会。如果他再拉。他会把它撕破——这听起来并不像一个那么糟的主意，因为这离让Dick脱光又近了一步。

“我为了一个特殊的场合留着它。”他觉得他靠着他的耳朵得意的笑了笑，正好在他再次把舌头舔过Jason的气味腺体之前。这次Jason撕了Dick的衬衫。

他听到Dick温和地发誓，但当他最终坐在Jason腿上，把布料拉起来盖过脑袋的时候，他看起来没有那么生气。当Dick发出了嘶嘶声，用手指穿过Jason的卷发的时候，Jason没有浪费时间向上挺身，将嘴紧贴在一只乳头上，贪婪地舔舐吸吮着直立的蓓蕾。“你说我心急。”

Jason向后退，吸了吸鼻子，将他的手贴在Dick牛仔裤的肿胀部分。他有一些年轻的，永远是十几岁孩子的部分始终对抚摸他感到头晕目眩。“经历一些我们叫做发情期的小事情，迪基，你可能听说过它。现在我们是要在这里坐着说话还是你确实要做一些关于这个的事情？”

哦，那时候Dick脸上的表情让他身体里永恒的十几岁的部分裤子湿了。黑暗的，具有掠夺性的，并且十分充满欲望。那时候在做一些事情。

在Dick的嘴重新回到他的的上面之前，他没有时间给另一场嘲讽，他的舌头向前贴着Jason的。Omega试着在Alpha的体重下移动屁股并向上晃。“衣服，操，Dick，就是现在！”Jason觉得他要在他们里面被活活煮死了。

“我来帮你。”Dick轻哼一声，潮湿地舔过Jason的嘴巴，然后撤回。他的手鼓励Jason把背弓起来，这样他就能把他的衬衫脱掉了。“我来帮你，Jay。让我来照顾你。”

Dick身上有一种东西，他周围每一个人都喜欢，在同等程度上感到懊恼。这是他承认他自己全身心地投入他周围的任何事情里的方式。这和Bruce对抗犯罪的执念不太一样，但，不管它是他个人的生活或者是职业生涯，一旦Dick决定了他要去做某件不是其他所有人都能做的事情，但他能坚持下去，或者在他需要的时候给他一些启发。

（比如他和Bruce一起假死了一年。但Jason对此已经释怀了，在他的下巴上打了一拳之后比其他任何人都更乐意原谅他。考虑到他曾经向家人隐瞒过他还活着的事情，如果他不这么做，那他是非常伪善的。）

在这种情况下Jason不准备抱怨任何一点关于Dick决定要百分之百努力把他操出发情期，一点也不。

他的内裤和运动短裤是接下来被脱掉的。Jason按照Dick的命令抬起了屁股，在令人赞叹地凉爽的空气吹过他灼烧的皮肤的时候喘息着，几秒钟之后Dick用嘴含住了他的阴茎，这让他以一种完全不同的原因倒抽了一口冷气。“操！操，Dick！”

他的手指滑进了Dick的头发，梳理着深色的发丝。当Dick把他含进嘴里更深的地方的时候，他喘息着。Jason本能地把他的大腿分的更开，试图不要向上突然跳起来。他可能是在发情期里，但这不意味着他失去了全部的控制。“拜托，我……”

然后Dick把两根手指滑进了他的身体，和你想象的一样容易，Jason的眼睛转回到他的头上。如果他还能感受到那种感情，他发出来的声音会很尴尬。“更多，”他喘息着，“再多些，迪基，我可以承受更多。快来，拜托了。”

他没有期待着自己这么快就垮掉，这么快就绝望了。明天Dick雄壮的肌肉发达的肩膀上一定会留下来自他手指上的淤伤。

“拜托了，”Jason再一次恳求他，试图把腿张得更开，向后仰头发出邀请，但当Dick正在吸吮着他的阴茎的时候无法看到。他很确定Dick不管怎样知道正在对他做什么，用舌头将Jason所有的屏障都压碎，用手指深深地挤进了他的阴部。当Dick最终加进去了第三根手指，并在他身体里面将其弯曲，他呜咽出声。“我……Dick，操……我要……”

Dick嘴里滑出一句湿漉漉的啧啧声，他几乎因为失去而啜泣出声，除了Dick用手指更快更深地插进他来弥补。“是的，来吧，Jay。来吧，展示给我看，小翅膀。当我把手伸进你的身体的时候，展示给我你喜欢这个。操，你太湿了，我打赌我的手腕都被你打湿了。”

当Dick说话的时候，他的脸变红了。这是他应该预测到的事情之一，但他没有，当他们刚开始这个的时候，Dick在床上是一个多少得讲下流情话的人。他说的话简直是污秽不堪，可以将Jason讲到高潮，就像抚摸他一样。“上帝啊，Dick！”

“为我而来，”Dick发出喉音，在Jason的脖子上舔湿一条，然后用牙齿咬住他。“来吧，在我操你之前来达到高潮，Jay，在我在你身体里成结之前。”

他做到了。Jason啜泣着，呻吟着，向上把屁股拱了起来，变得潮湿坚硬，贴在Dick向里贴的手指和肚子上。他的男朋友舒缓着帮他过去，逐渐把手指的速度放慢，然后俯下身亲吻他。“你个混蛋……”Jason喃喃细语着，他的手指卷曲在Dick脖子后面的头发里。

“你可以只说‘谢谢’。”Dick看起来非常的自鸣得意了一会，然后向后退。“然后，啊，或许帮我脱掉这条牛仔裤？”

Jason笑了。“对你变得有些紧了吗，牛仔？”

“我可以想到现在我宁愿我的阴茎在的地方。”

“这很糟糕，你现在甚至没有尝试。”Jason轻哼一声，然后当Dick把手指抽出他身体的时候开始呻吟。目前身体里通过的被充分满足了的感觉不会持续太长时间，所以他和Alpha一样有兴趣把Dick从他的牛仔裤里弄出来。他推了一下他，直到Dick向后退了一步，后背着地躺了下来，反而让Jason爬在他上面。

打开Dick牛仔裤上的结很简单，甚至是用颤抖的手指和当他工作时，Dick用充满情欲的眼睛扫视着他的身体。当被提醒的时候，Alpha顺从地抬起了臀部，呻吟着。Jason突然一下把他的牛仔裤和拳击短裤都脱掉。“好些了？”Jason问着，露出一个自鸣得意的笑容，用手握住Dick阴茎坚硬的长度。

他嘶嘶地吸了口气。“是的，是的，装上更好了，Jay。”当Jason粗略地抚摸着他的时候，Dick的手固定到了他的屁股上。他可以看到Jason被晒成棕褐色的皮肤上泛起了红晕，当他的舌头伸出到他的嘴唇上的时候吞咽了一下。Jason非常熟悉地知道现在舌头能做什么。“哼……我爱你的手。”

Dick爱他的很多。他时常告诉Jason他多爱他的手，他的嘴，他的眼睛等等等等那些危险地围绕着三巨头的话。一个人的Jason有时候梦想着有一天听到他这么说，和这个想法让他害怕的一样多。身体上的亲密是Jason过去几年里逐渐掌握的，但情感上的亲密在大多数时间里依旧是一个问题。一想到他和Dick可能有一天会达到那种水平，恐惧和得意在同等程度上爆发。

那天不是今天。今天是这个，他们，在一起才是最重要的。自从他是个青少年，Jason就开始幻想这个，当这个幻想真的变成现实，如果他让自己分心，他会被咒骂。

“像这样。”相反，他轻声耳语着，向前挪了挪屁股，把他阴部的潮湿温热挑逗地撩拨到Dick的阴茎上。“喜欢这个吗，迪基？”

当他的手指更紧地捏着他的臀部的时候，Dick的眼睛被吹得有些睁不开了，确保明天Jason身上也会有印记。“是的，就像那个，Jay。来吧，让我进入你。拜托了，请让我进去，Jay。”

当Dick说的时候，Jason的呼吸有些断断续续，渴望并且会意，十分开心地将阴茎塞进Jason的下身，让他领导这个。他们以前上过床，次数不多，足够让他们知道对方能接受什么，但发情期，发情期是其他的不同的东西。共享发情期是一个任何人之间信任的公然宣告，尤其是他们之间。

“避孕套。”他脱口而出，试图掩饰感受到的突然迸发的激情。“呃……”Jason移动着，当他在床边梳妆柜处笨拙地摸索的时候，试图忽视Dick看他的方式，仿佛他是一只特别可爱的流浪小猫。他想办法拿起了包裹，从中拿了一个出来，不让他自己太尴尬，至少他是这么希望的。

他不期待Dick会抓住他的另一只手，Jason用牙齿撕掉包装，把它拉到嘴边轻轻用手指捏起来，试着把这该死的东西套到Alpha阴茎上。“上帝啊，Dick……你需要……我在试着……”

“Jay，”Dick用他完美的，有罪的嗓音说道，当Omega最终给他戴上避孕套的时候，发出一声哽咽的呻吟。他没能足够快的摆好姿势，握着Dick的阴茎，而Dick吮吸着他的手指，仿佛它们是糖果。他的眼睛一次都没有离开过Jason，贪婪地吸收着这个年轻人变得多么慌张。

从这个方式来讲他的确是个混蛋，Jason爱它就像它让他扭动一样多。

他们两个都没有从对方的脸上移开视线，当他把他自己抬起来，对准Dick的阴茎摆好姿势，然后缓慢地滑下去。Dick对于Jason潮湿的，贪婪地紧紧抓住他的阴部大声呻吟，Jason自己咬紧牙关，双手握紧成拳，放在Alpha的胸口上。“操。”他喊着，“操。”

“是的，这就是主意。”Dick听起来有些喘不过气。他的手指回到Jason的屁股上，稳稳地抓着他，给了他调整自己的一些时间。“上帝啊，你感觉很棒，Jay，你感觉真是见鬼的好。”

“闭嘴，只是……”Jason脸红了，命令他的手放松，所以他能压下他们，把手掌平放在Dick肩膀上。他深吸一口气，让自己平复下来，对着Dick那只光滑的阴茎呻吟着，然后向后把重量放下来的时候，又回到了他的身体。“哦，该死——啊！”

他感觉到Dick握紧了他的屁股，用他的手帮助Jason移动。他蓝眼睛凝视的紧张让Omega一直感觉不自在，作为反击他向下用力晃了晃屁股，试图阻止Dick那么看他；好像他是什么不可置信的东西，好像他值得下地狱。不是那个感觉不好，是Jason不能——不知道要怎么处理Dick有时候那样看他，尤其是现在。

他想要的全部就是一场好的性爱，他们可以把这些忧愁伤感的破事留到另外的某个事情。那个时间可能是从不。

Jason颤抖着，Dick把他自己从床垫上抬起来，让Jason待在他的床垫上，但移动着，所以他能把他的嘴唇压在他光裸的肩膀上，舌头冲刷过他伤疤粗糙的痕迹。当他们以越来越紧迫的速度一起行动时，一连串的咒骂，伴随着呻吟和安静的喘息从Omega的嘴里冒了出来。

“Jay。”Dick呻吟着，Jason用指甲扣着他的胸膛，这是他在Dick翻动它们之前得到的唯一警告，然后他把Jason推倒，仰坐在他两腿间。“小翅膀。”

他舔了舔嘴唇，弓起了后背，Dick把他推回去的时候，他整个身子向上拱起。Jason没有犹豫，把大腿靠着Dick的屁股压了过去。“是的，Dick……是的，来吧，拜托了……”

“我来照顾你。”Dick承诺到，声音低沉，甚至向咆哮一样，灼热的长刺穿透了Jason的腹部。就当他想着他不能再更性奋的时候……

位于这样的位置当Dick进入他身体的时候Jason除了挂在他身上什么都不能做。他的屁股以一个激烈的速度运作着，他的吻湿漉漉的，落在了Jason的脖子上。他们接吻，艰难并且没有策略，在混合当中用了太多的牙齿以至于这变得真的不舒服。绝望的情绪已经占据了他们所有的剩余控制权。

Jason在过去经历过很多性爱，但令人惊讶的是很少一部分是和Alpha。他从没想过以前错过了多少，现在也不想去想，因为没有其他Alpha是Dick·Grayson。没有其他的Alpha会让他感觉安全而不是被威胁，珍爱而不是被占据，没有人能像Dick做的那样，让他在那一刻迷失了自我。

他叫喊着，在他再度高潮之前为了他公寓的隔音墙而感激。他的眼睛紧闭，脑袋又躺回枕头上，感觉到Dick把他的嘴向下移动到了他的脖子上，牙齿几乎没有咬进他的皮肤，这是一个不言而喻的问题。Jason知道他想要什么，开始只是点了点头，然后强迫他自己嗓音沙哑地说出了准许。“可以。”

一种他会永远否认的声音，就像一种需要的呜咽，从他的身体里发出来，当Dick把牙齿咬进他的喉咙，咬着肉，直到这会淤成一个完美的印痕。在这段时间里他一直不停地抽插着，尽他所能地将屁股向下向深沉进Jason光滑的通道，直到发出一声几乎是痛苦的咆哮，他达到了高潮。

避孕套阻止了Jason以他理想的方式去感受它，但Dick的结在他体内膨胀起来的满足感足以弥补那种缺失的感觉。

性交后的余晖里，任何对话至少都停止了五分钟，这对他们两个人来说很可能是某种记录，两个人都是家里最喋喋不休的人。当Dick试图移动哪怕一点点的时候，Jason呻吟着，简单反应了反应，传教士的体位很可能不是他们被锁在一起最舒服的姿势。

“别……”他嘟囔着，依旧由于他的高潮而十分敏感。试图在他的身体要求另一次之前有几分钟的时间先来恢复。

Dick亲吻他的脖子作为安静的道歉，让他自己重新坐了回来，他的头发围绕着Jason的下巴打转，他用一根手指沿着Omega胳膊的长度画着慵懒的螺旋。“你还好吗，小翅膀？”

这是一个完全正常的问题，Jason想，让他惊讶了一次的是他的答案也可以是完全正常的答案，里面没有任何谎言。“我很好。我……我很好，Dick。”

他感觉到Dick依靠着他的脖子微笑，直直越过他留在那里的咬痕。“很好，”他重复到，“因为我已经有了很多计划，关于在你剩下的发情期里我要怎么照顾你，Jay，我想确定你会一直和我在一起，好吗？”

“Dick……”

Jason眨了眨眼，翻了个白眼，然后将手指插进Dick柔软的头发里。他很可能会问，他是怎么在余生里把这个精力充沛的白痴弄到他床上的。“我当然会和你在一起，傻瓜。我不会-我们现在不会在这里，如果这一切都不已经是真实的。”

Dick点点头，在Jason手臂上画画的那只手滑下来，把他们的手指交织在一起。“这是我全部需要听到的，Jay。”

在另一个更完美的世界，他们或多或少都经历了辛苦和冲突，他们不是超级英雄而是普通人，这将会是一个他们谈论多爱对方的时刻。生活不是电影，所以这里没有忏悔，没有音乐；只是他们两个一起躺在床上，倾听着彼此的呼吸声。

Jason对此非常满意，他知道其他任何事情都不会让他觉得对劲。在这里，在现在，对他来说已经足够，这已经比他曾经想过他能拥有的要多。在未来，他们能做任何事。

一步一个脚印。

**Author's Note:**

> ballball大家去看这位太太的神仙原文！六次发情期，Jason逐渐接受自己是个Omega的事实，心路历程写的十分细腻。感谢原作者太太给了授权，如果大家喜欢请千万去戳原文给他kudos！


End file.
